Knights Regnum
The Knights Regnum or Regnum Caelestis is a fraternity of knights sworn to fight the Burning Legion and enlighten those who seek knowledge. The guild is the digital role play environment for members of the international fraternity Knights Regnum who seek to practice heroic role play in order to espouse ideals of virtue and chivalry in real life. History While there are parts of the Knights Regnum history that are secret and part of our Sacred History, learned of when a member becomes a Knight, the story of the Regnum on Azeroth begins in Thelsamar. Ivstinus Wistun and Maetus Spinnaes finally convinced the late King Magni Bronzebeard to officially sign the charter of their new order, the Knights Regnum. Along with several dwarves and humans, the two Knights founded the order on the hill overlooking Loch Modan and a toast was made in honor of the King. For a long while, the order welcomed many types of adventurers and trained them in the art of demonslaying. The First Generation Some notable members from this time were Commander Michyl, Lady Solace Devotio, Lord Otto (The Auction Tycoon), Magus Oberic, and Sir Zereth Lightfoot. Most of these knights passed on to travel to other orders and share the ideology of the Regnum ethos, but many stayed in good standing as endowed members for years to come. The Second Generation The following years brought prosperity and growth to the Regnum, and they moved their headquarters from Loch Modan to Ironforge, and eventually to Nethergarde Keep. It was during this time that Eusis, Xarracy, Sirrush, and several dwarven knights whose names were mysteriously stricken from the minutes when the records all burned at Nethergarde during the Cataclysm, all came to join and assist in the healing and mending of Nagrand, in Outland. Charity posts in Stormwind happened weekly, and while the Regnum assisted in the campaign against the Lich King, their primary focus was on removing demonic corruption from Nagrand and other places like Shadowmoon Valley. Because of this, Telaar Outpost and Wildhammer Stronghold Outpost were opened for the purpose of combating demonkind. The Third Generation Lakeshire Encampment No. 2 was founded in this time, and it was the hub of horde and alliance interaction in the Regnum. It was in this year, just before the Cataclysm, that the Knighthood elected to have a standing army of Legionnaires - a group that could include death knights, assassins, warlocks, and shadow priests. The Regnum Council was elected from these Legionnaires and would serve as ambassadors to other agencies of Azeroth, and the Knights Regnum would remain the leaders over the whole organization. A division of the Legion was trusted to the Horde, under command of General Kyalurath Runeflame. During the Cataclysm, Nethergarde keep was destroyed. The Knighthood turned its attention on what they called Hellgates that opened to elemental planes and void realms beyond the material. In a stunning display, they also reversed the undeath of a death knight upon the highest island of Nagrand, with over fifty souls present to witness the transformation of a gnome death knight, "Mr. Wygyls" into a Mage once again. After this six month process of harnessing the elemental energies of Nagrand, they eventually set their eyes upon Isorath, the massive maw of the Twilight Highlands. The war against the void was terrible for the Knighthood, but included some of the most heroic feats ever accomplished. Seven knights channeled the seven celestial guardians of the seven heavens - beings that Ivstin had professed to exist but no one believed him. In a sacred ritual to channel the creatures, the seven Knights and twelve assistants assaulted Isorath using all the powers of the celestial hebdomad. The great beast pulled them into a portion of the Void realm - that the Regnum called the Far Realm. Tentacles and energy of pure destruction attempted to devour the Knights. (This was also the first multi-medium RP of the Guild in which we used an HTML RP Chat, In-Game Chat, and a D&D table all for one massive story.) In the end, however, the Knights unleashed a purity like the heavens had never known. The beast was defeated cosmically, not just physically, but it was at a great cost. Half the Knights vanished that day, tossed into the twisting nether. The other half spent the next year crashing through vortex portals trying to find their missing brothers and sisters. Their grand master, however, was gone, and so were the champions of the order. Interplanar Generation Ivstin, Xarracy, Malthael, Sirrush, Eusis, Jolinn, and many other Knights found themselves stranded upon the world of Telara. Because of the massive amounts of Sourcestone on the planet, and the boundaries of the Gods and the energies of interplanar instability, the rift of Isorath sent the Knights tumbling out onto the beach of a long forgotten shore. In the coming months, Ivstin and his Knights recruited half a dozen new members from Telara and told them of their journey from Azeroth. Many efforts were made to get the Knights home, but ultimately it only forced them to another plane: Tyria. The time on Tyria rivaled all the moments combined on Telara. A huge war with an undead dragon - the type of war that the Regnum specialize in - forced the Regnum into a cooperative war front with The Pact, an independent army focused on fighting Zhaitan, the undead dragon. The Regnum assisted in this and returned victors at the end of the campaign. Eventually, though, they forced their way through the Mists and back into the realm boundaries of Azeroth. During this time, Nobuna, a newer Knight, had led many expeditions to the Tempest Keep in the Netherstorm to attempt to salvage parts to create her own ship. This ship is now known as the R.F.S. Archeon, named after her father. When the Knights returned, they found their ranks were ravaged by chaos and infiltrated by cultists. Naturally, they had to be removed. The Regnum Eternal Chateau Regnum is complete. A demiplane that touches Azeroth and the time-altered Draenor. This shared boundary allows the Knights to journey through the cosmos on the Archeon. Master Knight Callon the Diligent leads the ship, with the assistance of Artificer Nobuna, to chase down high priority targets of demonkind. Occasionally, Grand Master Ivstinus Wistun will join them, but by and large he is busy cleaning up the mess of the Regnum on Azeroth. Rumors spread that on other worlds, such as Aurelia and Toril, knights who can speak any language and cannot be possessed are found. Such rumors never make it back to Azeroth, though, thankfully. Goals The Order of Knights on Azeroth seek to combat Demonkind on any world and bring enlightenment to the denizens of these worlds. This means interplanar travel. They do not follow any one religion, and believe the equality of all righteous belief systems. Organization The Knights Regnum follow the templar tradition of a Chivalric Fraternity. It is led by a Grand Master, who is assisted by a Grand Commander, Grand Secretary, and Grand Treasurer. A council of champion knights, known as Master Knights, govern local encampments on various worlds. Jurisdiction The Knights Regnum are active on many worlds, including Tyria (Guild Wars 2) and Telara (Rift). These outposts hold jurisdiction over the entire world they are visiting, along with the interplanar jurisdiction to hunt down demonkind wherever dispersed. To do this they enlist the assistance of Captain Nobuna and the R.F.S. Archeon, a dimensional ship crafted for the purpose. Life as a 'Regnum' To join the Knights Regnum, one must ask an active member who will then investigate the prospective member and vouch for their admission. After this, the new member takes an oath to join in public. * Do you solemnly promise and swear to place the Unity of the Knights Regnum before private interest and personal gain? * Do you solemnly promise and swear to never retreat and never surrender from any laudable undertaking, when engaged with the Regnum? * Do you solemnly promise and swear to follow all orders as given to you when appropriate from a senior Knight? The new member is then constituted as an Initiate and begins the path of Light, Life, and Eternity. * Light: Charity, Relief, and Hope Then they are made a Squire and given the blessings of the Five Elements of Creation, a symbolic degree of initiation. * Life: Valor, Virtue, and Truth Finally, they are challenged to a vigil of prayer and meditation to contemplate the mystery of eternity before Knighting. * Eternity: Faith After acknowledging the evils of Blind Faith and Blind Dedication, the squire is Knighted in our ancient customs. Events These range from the Guild Story line (usually slaying demons of some kind), to banquets, charity posts, and ceremonies of initiation. The more active you are, the more rank you attain more rapidly. It is OK to take 3 years to attain Master Knight status. Enjoy the Regnum as you see fit. Gallery Regnum.jpg|Grand Standard of the Order regnum1.jpg|Members of the Order on patrol. References Adapted from the original Moon Guard Wiki for fair use. Category:Knights Regnum Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Neutral Organizations